Darkvision
'Darkvision' My pretty emo boy :DDD I made him out of a random thought of 'What if these characters were dragons.' uh, yes. Connor Murphy's 'sona'... please don't steal this, uh, grammar edits are fine. 'Appearance' Darkvision was a Rainwing Nightwing hybrid, he stood over most other dragons by a neck length, but he was rather scrawny. He had mainly Nightwing scales, deep blues and purples, along with varying shades of greys. He had a prehensile tail, a long with a Rainwing ruff. Darkvision could not change most of his scales, however, he was able to change the membrane colors of the ruff on his neck. it is also worth mentioning that Darkvision was able to change a few spots and diamonds along his sides. You would have been able to see his cheekbones even though he never lived on the volcano. The dragonet had scars on his forelimbs that were a little too neat to be from a fight. Personality Darkvision will definitely came off as rude, oblivious, and violent when you‘d first meet him. Being as he almost always had a scowl on his face when he entered a room, he also didn’t bother to look up. He shoved a lot too. However, if you managed to see past that, you chold have seen a dragonet who's observant, and well-read. He had very dramatic mood-swings, and it didn’t help that he had the ability to read minds. He knew what other dragonets thought of him. Darkvision heared grumblings in dragons' minds that would make him feel even worse about himself, making him swing into the darker corners of his mind. Though he hadn't seen them in a while, his parents' last opinions of him didn't help at all. 'Relationships' Brightsun-- Though she never knew it, her brother cared about her. A lot. Whenever in the 'Food Room', as his clawmates called it, he’d make sure no one is being a rude, howler monkey. Chrysanthimum-- She treated him like a project, hire professionals, the best in the feild, do whatever, just fix this little problem of ours. We have the money. Darkvision knew she was worried about him, but he didn’t appreciate her thoughts very much. Largehorns-- Nothing to say about his father. He didn’t like Darkvision, nor did Darkvision like him. At all. 'History' Darkvision had an interesting backstory. When the dragonet was younger, his life was normal. His family cared, he’d go tree-gliding with his mother. His life would’ve been normal, with a happy ending, but that wasn’t what the moons had planned for him. Darkvision began to change, he started acting out, smashing stuff when he reached his limit. There were two things you can do in this world. Cry or laugh. He did lots of both. He’d laugh at how messed up the world was. He cried when he was alone, no one to hear. He changed further, lashing out towards his sister. She stopped fighting battles beside him. The hybrid grew something, it wasn’t healthy, but it didn’t immediately hurt him either. One idle night, the End of his first day back at Jade Mountain, he did it. He made his exit. Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin)